1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing device, a reading system, and a POS system.
2. Related Art
Systems in which devices communicate wirelessly with wireless terminals (wireless terminal position measurement system) are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2012-154646.
With devices that communicate wirelessly and a system that uses such device, there is the needs that wants to realize such the wireless communication device and the system constitution by low cost.